


All the fish in the sea

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, just short, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  There is a subtle, but important, difference in one aspect of Sam and Dean.  Plus, super special extra bonus feature:  for the RL friends (I'm talking to you,bitchfriend), there's a tiny little shout-out to me.  Because in my head, the DeanLove is mutual, baby.  ;)  Don't worry, it's not overt.  Oh, beta?  Comments?  Please?  Thank you.





	All the fish in the sea

**Author's Note:**

>   DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  There is a subtle, but important, difference in one aspect of Sam and Dean.  Plus, super special extra bonus feature:  for the RL friends (I'm talking to you, [](http://bitchfriend.livejournal.com/profile)[bitchfriend](http://bitchfriend.livejournal.com/) ), there's a tiny little shout-out to me.  Because in my head, the DeanLove is mutual, baby.  ;)  Don't worry, it's not overt.  Oh, beta?  Comments?  Please?  Thank you.

Title: All the fish in the sea

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: none, really

Rating: gen

Warnings: nope, just short

Author’s Notes:DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  There is a subtle, but important, difference in one aspect of Sam and Dean.  Plus, super special extra bonus feature:  for the RL friends (I'm talking to you, [](http://bitchfriend.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bitchfriend**](http://bitchfriend.livejournal.com/)  ), there's a tiny little shout-out to me.  Because in my head, the DeanLove is mutual, baby.  ;)  Don't worry, it's not overt.  Oh, beta?  Comments?  Please?  Thank you.

 

  


“All the fish in the sea”  
   
Dean loved women.  Wherever they stopped, Sam could always count on the constancy of Dean hooking up with some woman or another.  Practically one of their rituals.  Check in, unpack, go out, hook up.  It was all pretty standard.  
   
Dean loved all types of women.  In Texas he went for the small, dark Mexican girls; in Florida, the incredibly similar yet intriguingly different Cuban and Puerto Rican girls.  In Louisiana, Dean favored the mocha latte Creole Haitian whatever-they-were.  In the Midwest he liked the tall, strong farmgirls.  Redheads with freckles or milky-skinned brunettes.  Those were also popular in the Northeast, along with the harder to find Native American girls.  And _those_ came in an amazing variety.  Taller in the Northwest, and more frequent.  Tall, beautiful African and tiny Indian and Asian girls were common in big cities, although Sam and Dean were not often in the bigger cities themselves.  
   
The only thing that ever made Sam wonder was that Dean never did any more than flirting with blondes.  It didn’t bother him at all, just made him wonder.  And it actually gave Sam the occasional opportunity of his own.  Sam liked blondes, even if for some reason Dean did not.  And they met a lot of blondes.  American girls liked to be blonde.  
   
All women seemed to be under Dean’s spell.  He flirted with anything, everyone, and they _all_ flirted back.  Young, old, beautiful, plain.  Sam had been surprised about the supposed depth of Dean’s relationship with Cassie rather than with anything about Cassie herself.  She was a typical Dean girl.  The only difference was the fact that it was a “relationship” and that Sam had never met her.  
   
They made a disarming pair when Sam came up out of himself long enough to interact with people not involved in a job.  They could quite literally charm the pants off a woman with disturbingly little effort.  Well, _women_.  Dean and Sam rarely operated in concert.  Sharing your clean underwear with your brother was one thing; sharing a woman was a different matter entirely.  
   
Sam had loved Jessica.  She had been his, and his alone.  There was no Dean when there had been Jessica.  Just as there had been no Sam when there had been Mom.  And that was it.  Dean had had their mother, and Sam had had Jess.  Dean swore off blondes forever.  Sam just kept going back.


End file.
